vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki
|-|Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki= |-|Ichiya in X784= |-|Ichiya in X792= |-|Power Perfume= Summary Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki is the ace of the Blue Pegasus Guild, as well as the leader of the Trimens (composed of Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki and Eve Tearm). Ichiya is a womanizer like the rest of his group. Unlike them, he is nowhere near as "handsome", though he thinks of himself as such. Regardless, the Trimens call him aniki (older brother) or master and show a great deal of respect for him. He and Erza Scarlet apparently have some history together, much to her disgust, and he constantly continues to hit on her. Ichiya is also as cowardly as he is vain, and usually prefers to run from a fight. However, there is a rare exception where he proves to be courageous by going against the Council to save Jellal Fernandes for Erza's sake. He is an ardent fan of perfumes. He has a habit of saying the English word "men" all the time, and he calls Erza "my honey". Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 7-B | Likely High 7-A Name: Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 29 | 36 | 37 Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Healing and Regeneration (Low), Pain Inducement, Transformation (Increasing his muscle mass only), Statistics Amplification, Perfume Manipulation, Fragrance Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Enhanced Smell, CQC and Dancing Specialist Attack Potency: Small City level '''(Should be somewhat comparable to Erza Scarlet), ignores conventional durability with some perfumes | '''City level (One-shot Bacchus), ignores conventional durability with some perfumes | Likely Large Mountain level (Destroyed Wall's Proxy with Freed's help), ignores conventional durability with some perfumes Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Class K | At least Class K | At least Class M Striking Strength: Small City Class | City Class | Likely Large Mountain Class Durability: Small City level | City level (Took a beating from Bacchus) | Likely Large Mountain level (Took hits from Wall's Proxy) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range with CQC , several meters with magic Standard Equipment: Various perfumes Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: A lot of stated here Notable Attacks/Techniques: Perfume Magic: Ichiya uses Magical perfume as his spells. These perfumes have a myriad of effects that he can exploit at his disposal. This seems to be pretty useful, but with the exception of Power Perfume, most of his spells are supportive and passive. Erza has said he is a powerful Mage, of the "well-to-do" sort. *'Acid Perfume:' The user throws several flasks on the target, releasing an acidic, purple-colored perfume that damages them. *'Armpit Perfume:' A very stinky perfume that can stun and disgust the opponent. Ichiya keeps this hidden due to its repulsive nature. *'Fight Loss Perfume:' The user releases a yellow-green perfume around themselves which decreases the strength of nearby targets. *'Fleet-Foot Perfume: Zero Distance Inhalation:' A perfume that Ichiya inserts in his nose, increasing his speed. *'Pain Relieving Perfume:' A perfume that Ichiya uses to heal his own wounds, as well and others around him that also smell the perfume. It was also described to have a magnificent fragrance. However, it's ineffective against poison. *'Pain Perfume:' This perfume makes his opponent unable to fight by causing intense pain and taking away their will to battle. *'Poison Perfume:' A perfume which poisons the opponent. *'Power Perfume:' A perfume that causes Ichiya to greatly increase his muscles' structure. **'Smiling Smash:' With his strength enhanced, Ichiya aims a punch at his foes, sending them flying. **'Power Perfume: Max Men:' Utilizing the strength enhancement of the Power Perfume, Ichiya charges at his opponent and delivers a devastating punch that is powerful enough to destroy a Machias as strong as Wahl Icht. *'Speed Perfume:' The user releases a green perfume that increases their speed. *'Thunder Perfume:' Thunder Perfume is a perfume that allows Ichiya to control and manipulate lightning. Additionally, if he shoves the vials of Thunder Perfume into his nostrils and directly inhales the perfume, the power of his electric attacks vastly increases. **'Justice Thunder Men:' After directly inhaling two vials of Thunder Perfume, Ichiya is able to release a gigantic bolt of electricity from his fingers at his target; the effects of the move are implied to be extremely destructive, especially to metallic beings, but the only known recipient of the attack, Wahl Icht, negated the damage. Key: In X784 | In X791 | In X792 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Poison Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Pain Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Fragrance Users